Pups & The Return Of The Broken Hearts
by Elias Vincent
Summary: After Melrose gets released from psychiatric care she decides to team up with Faith to get revenge on Elias & Ryder. What will they plan to do & will it succeed? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Marie-Anne14)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE RETURN OF THE BROKEN HEARTS **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MARIE-ANNE14 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. At Adventure Bay Psychiatric Hospital Melrose Gibbons was getting ready to leave.

"Finally I'm getting out of here. I thought I'd never leave" said Melrose as she waited in the foyer for clearance to leave. She was soon approached by a nurse.

"OK Melrose you're all clear to leave" said the nurse.

"Excellent. Freedom at last" said Melrose as she grabbed her stuff & left the psychiatric hospital. She already knew what she was going to do next.

"Now that I'm free I can get revenge on Elias for shunning me. I'll need help though. Perhaps I can bail Faith Myerson out of jail so that she can get back at Ryder. We'd be a great team" said Melrose as she smirked evilly while heading towards the prison Faith was incarcerated in. Meanwhile Ryder & the pups were at the Lookout waiting for Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry to arrive.

"They should be here soon" said Ryder as he & the pups continued to wait. Soon Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived.

"Hey guys. How are you today?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"We all feel fantastic" said Chase in a cheerful voice.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Kelly.

"Want to hang out at the park?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"Good idea. That's a fun place to be" said Angel with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Let's go" said Marshall as everyone headed to the park. At Adventure Bay Juvenile Correctional Facility Faith Myerson sat in her cell.

"This sucks. I'm not only away from Ryder but I'm also locked up in here & on the Sex Offender Registry. If only I could get out of here" said Faith with a sad sigh. A guard then appeared outside her cell.

"You have a visitor Ms Myerson" said the guard.

"Who is it?" asked Faith as Melrose appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Faith with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm Melrose Gibbons. Can we talk in private please?" asked Melrose in a polite manner.

"Certainly" said the guard as he left.

"I'm here to bail you out so that we can get revenge on the jerks that rejected us. What do you say?" asked Melrose with a devious smile.

"That sounds good. Let's do it" said Faith.

"Tomorrow I'll bail you out. Once that happens we can begin plotting our revenge" said Melrose as she chuckled deviously.

"Excellent. I can't wait" said Faith with a sinister grin. At the park Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups were playing hide & seek with Elias being it.

"Ready or not here I come" said Elias as he began looking around for the others. He found Marshall hiding in the jungle gym, Rubble in a hole, Chase in a bush thanks to his tail sticking out, Angel & Rocky under the slide, Zuma near the pool, Skye being in the air using her jet pack & Kelly & Terry hiding behind a tree. Elias looked all around for Ryder but had trouble finding him. Ryder then jumped down from the tree branches scaring Elias.

"Please don't scare me like that" said Elias.

"Looks like I win" said Ryder with a smile.

"Indeed" said Elias as everyone went to hide again. Meanwhile Melrose was elsewhere in town trying to think of a revenge plan.

"Faith & I will make Elias & Ryder pay. I'm Elias' #1 fan. I did everything I could to show him how much I loved him & he treated me like a pest. Faith loved Ryder with all her heart & he cruelly rejected her in front of everyone. Soon those 2 will get a taste of their own medicine" said Melrose as she continued thinking of a plan. She soon had an idea.

"If I disguise myself as Kelly I can trick Elias & make it look like he's cheating on her. During that time I'll have Elias ask Ryder what kind of girl he's into & have Faith pretend to be that girl. This plan couldn't possibly fail. I'd need to kidnap Kelly to keep her out of the way. I'll lock her in the basement of Faith's house. Nobody would think to look for her there. This is perfect. Faith's going to love this plan" said Melrose as she laughed evilly before jumping around like an excited little girl.

"I can't wait to get this plan set in motion. Tomorrow we'll finally get what we want" said Melrose as she smiled confidently. Back at the park everyone was still playing hide & seek. Chase was it & Ryder had put 1 of his socks on Chase's nose to stop him from using his sense of smell to find the others.

"You won't hide from me that easily" said Chase as he went around looking for everyone. It took only a few minutes for him to find the others. 1 more round was played before they all went home for the evening. Later that night as Elias went to bed he thought about how much fun he & the others had.

" _Today was lots of fun. I really enjoy hanging out at the park. Everyone found really creative hiding spots in the park. I look forward to whatever tomorrow brings"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep unaware of what Faith & Melrose were planning.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning Revenge

Melrose woke up the next morning eager to set the plan of revenge in motion. The 1ST thing that needed to be done was to get Faith out of jail.

"Today Faith & myself will get a start on our revenge. 1ST I need to bail her out" said Melrose as she headed to Adventure Bay Juvenile Correctional Facility to bail Faith out. As soon as she arrived she went up to the guards on duty.

"Good morning. I'm here to bail Faith Myerson out" said Melrose with a polite smile.

"I'll go get her" said 1 of the guards as he walked to Faith's cell. After letting Faith out he brought her to Melrose who was waiting with the bail money.

"Your bail will only be granted on the condition that you don't get into anymore trouble. Is that clear?" asked the guard in a stern voice.

"Yes. I promise not to cause trouble" said Faith as she smiled.

"OK you're free to go" said the guard as he let Faith & Melrose leave. Both of them were ecstatic that they were now able to move forward with their plan.

"OK 1ST we have to abduct Kelly. Here's what we're going to do" said Melrose as she began explaining the plan to Faith. Meanwhile at the Lookout Ryder woke up half an hour later than usual. He made himself bacon & eggs for breakfast which he greatly enjoyed eating before going to fill up the pups' food & water bowls. A short time later the pups woke up & ate breakfast before going to play with Ryder.

"What do you all feel like doing today?" asked Ryder with a curious smile.

"Let's play tag. You're it Ryder" said Chase as he tagged Ryder before running off.

"You better run pups" said Ryder as he chased the pups around the yard. Faith & Melrose were in the process of setting the 1ST stage of their plan into motion.

"How do we kidnap Kelly?" asked Faith in an uncertain tone.

"I have it all under control" said Melrose with a confident smile.

"Did you think of how to get her into position?" asked Faith.

"I haven't actually thought of that" said Melrose.

"Perhaps we can use a vehicle to transport her to the right place" said Faith.

"Would a car work?" asked Melrose as she tilted her head in uncertainty.

"We can use it to get her from the meeting spot to my house. Let's use a note to get her to the meeting spot" said Faith in a devious manner.

"We'll make it look like the note was written by Elias to make her go to the meeting spot" said Melrose as she chuckled in a sinister way.

"Perfect" said Faith with a nod of agreement. Back at the Lookout Ryder & the pups were still playing tag.

"Here I come" said Ryder as he closed in on Marshall.

"Catch me if you can" said Marshall as he ran around trying to avoid being caught by Ryder. Somehow he ended up running right into him making him it.

"You're it Marshall" said Ryder as he ran off. Marshall began chasing after Zuma.

"I'm on your tail Zuma" said Marshall.

"You'll never catch me" said Zuma as he ran around trying to keep ahead of Marshall. While this happened Ryder went to refill the food & water bowls. After doing so he brought the pups over to take a break. As the pups drank their water trying to cool down from running around Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry arrived at the Lookout. Back in town Faith & Melrose were still going over the 1ST step in their plan.

"What should we write on the note?" asked Faith in a curious voice.

"Meet me in the woods for some alone time XOXO" said Melrose.

"Let's add Love, Elias to the end of it" said Faith.

"Perfect. Once she's in place we render her unconscious & take her to your house. Once that's done I'll pose as her & try to get you & Ryder hooked up" said Melrose with a cunning smile.

"Excellent. This plan couldn't possibly fail" said Faith as she giggled excitedly.

"Indeed. Let's get to it" said Melrose as Faith & herself wrote the fake note. They then put it in an envelope & addressed it to Kelly.

"Should we mail this to her house?" asked Faith.

"No she lives in the same house as Elias. 1 of us can sneak into school & slip it into her locker" said Melrose.

"OK. I'll do it. I know where her locker is. It'll be easier than taking candy from a baby" said Faith with a sinister grin.

"Do it tomorrow. Once school begins sneak in & hide the note in Kelly's locker before getting away unnoticed" said Melrose.

"I will. This is only just the beginning of our revenge" said Faith as she & Melrose chuckled deviously. Back at the Lookout Elias, Kelly, Ryder & the pups were thinking of what they could play next.

"What do you guys feel like doing?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Let's stay here & play" said Ryder.

"Good idea" said Marshall as he nodded in agreement.

"What should we play?" asked Kelly.

"Let's have a Pup, Pup, Boogie tournament" said Skye with a smile of excitement.

"Perfect. Time to dance off" said Terry as everyone went inside & set up the Pup, Pup Boogie game.

"Who wants to go 1ST?" asked Chase.

"I do" said Marshall in an enthusiastic voice.

"Who else wants to go 1ST?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"I'll go up against Marshall" said Rubble with a smile of confidence.

"This'll be a great start to the tournament" said Elias as Marshall got on the dance pad with Rubble doing the same.

"Ready to boogie?" asked Marshall as he smiled curiously.

"Always" said Rubble as the game began. The 2 pups began dancing as they repeated the moves shown on the screen.

"Go Marshall" cheered Chase, Rocky, Ryder, Skye & Zuma.

"Go Rubble" cheered Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry as the tailspin move popped up.

"Time to tailspin" said Marshall as he & Rubble began spinning on their tails. They ended up spinning out of control with Marshall crashing into Elias & Rubble crashing into Ryder.

"Careful guys" said Elias in a concerned manner.

"You both spun out of control" said Ryder with an amused chuckle.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Kelly.

"Judging by the scores Rubble wins. Who wants to go next?" asked Ryder.

"I'll go next" said Rocky with an eager smile.

"Me too" said Chase.

"Time for round 2 to begin" said Elias as Chase & Rocky got on the game pads. They then began dancing & copying the moves that were displayed.

"Get ready to lose" said Chase as he grinned in a cocky manner.

"Right back at you" said Rocky as Chase & he continued dancing. It was a close match with Chase winning by 50 points.

"Good game" said Chase as he shook Rocky's paw.

"I'll win next time" said Rocky with a smile.

"You wish" said Chase.

"Who wants to face off against me?" asked Zuma in a curious manner.

"I will" said Skye as she & Zuma got on the dance pads. As soon as the song began they did their best to match the moves they were shown.

"See if you can keep up" said Skye as she danced gracefully.

"You're on" said Zuma as the match went on. Skye's small size & agility helped her win the match by 25 points.

"Better luck next time" said Skye.

"I'll leave you in the dust" said Zuma with a smirk.

"In your dreams" said Skye as she smirked back.

"My turn" said Angel in an excited voice.

"Get ready to lose" said Terry.

"You're on" said Angel as she & Terry got on the game pads. They then started dancing.

"You'll never beat me" said Angel as she busted out her moves.

"Think again" said Terry as he did his best to keep up. The tailspin move was the deciding factor that resulted in Terry winning.

"Well done" said Angel as she patted Terry on the back.

"Thanks" said Terry with a smile. Chase defeated Rubble & Skye defeated Terry to advance to the championship match.

"There's no way you'll beat me" said Chase with a cocky smirk.

"Zuma said the same thing before I beat him" said Skye as the match began. It was close the whole way with Chase & Skye putting all their effort into winning. The result of the match surprised everyone because Chase & Skye had tied.

"That's never happened before" said Ryder in an amazed voice.

"No it hasn't" said Marshall.

"That was a spectacular finish" said Elias as he clapped. Meanwhile Faith & Melrose were finalizing stage 1 of their plan.

"Every passing moment makes me even more excited to exact revenge. Those fools won't know what hit them" said Faith with a sinister smile.

"Let's go over the plan again so that we know exactly what to do" said Melrose.

"Good idea" said Faith as she nodded in agreement.

"The 1ST thing we do is slip the note in Kelly's locker. We then wait for her to read it" said Melrose.

"We then lure her into our trap & hide her at my house allowing you to take her place" said Faith.

"Once that's done I'll have Elias determine what kind of girl Ryder's into so that you can pose as that girl" said Melrose with a smile.

"Perfect. We're all set to go" said Faith as she giggled excitedly.

"There's nothing anyone will be able to do to stop us" said Melrose in a devious voice.

"It's getting late. We better get some rest for tomorrow" said Faith as she saw that it was 8:30.

"OK. Goodnight" said Melrose.

"Goodnight" said Faith as she & Melrose went to bed. Melrose lay awake in bed thinking about how satisfying it'd be to get revenge on Elias & Ryder.

" _Tomorrow Elias & Ryder will be sorry. Faith & I will show them where they went wrong & why it was such a horrible mistake"_ thought Melrose as she went to sleep still thinking about the revenge plan.


End file.
